The Mummy: The Adventure of Time
by snowzinger5
Summary: I own nothing! When the daughter of Hellboy finds herself back in time 70 years, an expedition led by an over stressed Abe Sapien, along with familar friends, must help save the world from Imotep, a stolen Space Shuttle and not mess up the past.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HELLBOY!

Lacey giggled happily as the fish doll she had designated "Abe" crashed through a wall of Legos she had set up. The Four year old half demon shuffled across the floor to grab it, pulling it free from the wreckage of fallen Legos. She scurried over to the clichéd red demon (With filed down horns of course) and a little brown jacket she designated "Daddy"

It was times like this Abe Sapien wished he had someone in his life to create a child with. But there were also times he loved living the life of a bachelor, he had all the time we wanted in his lab, alone. And the only commitments he had to worry about were his own personal and governmental deadlines to his research. But there times he wished he didn't have to go to bed and feel mattress greet him when he wanted someone to touch.

But what could he do? So, with a sigh of defeat he sat back in the leather chair in the "Play Room" and watched Lacey play. She was stacking the Legos again when his phone rang. He gently opened it and spoke into it, "Yes Liz?"

_India, somewhere outside of Delhi._

Liz fell back onto the canopy bed with a soft thud and said, "Hey Abe? How's Lacey doing?" Hellboy fiddled with the T.V. Set, which was playing a bollywood movie that refused to come in clearly. "And it goes fuzzy just when the movies about me."

Liz rolled onto her belly and said, "Please make sure she doesn't swallow any Legos." Hellboy heard Abe sigh and say, "Liz I was the man who pulled that girl from you. I can surely take care of her." Liz giggled as she rolled onto her back again, "I know you can Abe, but you know I worry about my red skinned fire demon." Hellboy rolled his eyes, "I still have to point burn ointment on my ass after she barfed up that napalm stuff."

Liz and Abe exchanged small talk for a few minutes before they hung up, each going back to whatever was filling their complicated (If not strange) lives at that moment.

---

Abe hanged up his cellular and got up out of the chair just as John Myers walked in, coffee in hand. "You look exhausted." Myers said, handing him the steaming cup. "Thanks." Abe said, just before gulping it down in one shot. John shook his head as he sat down and said, "Your that stressed out about the whole 'Time Machine' fiasco, huh?"

The man/fish nodded and said, "Its not that I don't trust Doctor Brown its just that his experiments have been well… damn dangerous." He turned to wave to Lacey and said, "I need to rest."

_B.P.R.D. R&D Divison._

Doctor Emmett Lathrop Brown slowly pulled off his goggles as he plopped down hard into a leatherback chair. "Clara?" He called uncertainly, hoping she would respond. "Yes Emmett?" Doc turned the chair around on its electronic Lazy Suzan and said, "What am I doing wrong?"

Clara looked up from her _Time _Magazine and said, "Its not what your doing wrong, its what you cant do." She put the magazine down and said, "Look we can obviously see that the 2015 that you and Marty saw will never come to fruition, things will happen, and that ITC…"

"Don't mention them…" ITC, ever since that prick Doniger had proven that the "Brown Method" of time travel was ripping holes in quantum space that took months or even years to close, Doc Brown had been working fanatically to perfect the Flux Capacitor and slowly turn it from Time Travel—to teleportation.

Which of course attracted the late Professor Bruttenholm to help out his old friend and give him his own R&D lab to accomplish such a task, with Emmett moving in just a week after the 2004 Rasputin incident, and soon became a familiar face in the Bureau building.

Clara got up and snuggled into the chair next to Emmett who was looking ahead and squinting. "He is gonna think himself into another migrane again." Clara thought to herself as she gently laid her head on his shoulder, looking at the family portrait.

It was your typical family affair, Jules and Verne (Which had long since been sent off to college) and of course Marty and Jennifer. She grinned softly as she remembered that Marty was going to have a reunion tour this year with his old band.

"Still working on the almost-impossible Doctor Brown?" Doc turned the chair to see Abe standing before them, sipping a bottle of water. "Yes I am, still cant get anywhere near the results I now only dream about."

Abe capped his bottle and said, "Which is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. The last experiment you tried nearly fried the power-grid for the entire state of New Jersey. And, might I also add, nearly--."

"What?"

Abe sighed and said, "Nearly sucked you into god-knows where."

Clara sighed and said, "The suction that came from the box couldn't even pull a box of matches."

"Then why was Doctor Brown-"

"I happened to be standing five inches from the door. So of course the suction would be strong." Emmett snapped, getting up out of his chair and walking over to the Box. "I swear to you Abe Sapien, that with proper safety precautions, this box is as safe as Fort Knox. And I wouldn't be sucked anywhere, just into the box and out again."

The Box was tall enough to fit a 6'11 human, and was covered in Flux Capacitors of various sizes, all of them tilted towards the center of the box, which was marked by yellow tape.

"Now if only I could get the top and bottom Capacitors to fire."

Abe was about to say something when he was cut off.

"Hey Abe? Still up for translating some three hundred year old parchment?" Benjamin Franklin Gates stood in the doorway, Coke in hand. Abe turned and said, "Oh I forgot. Yes of course." He waved to Doc and Clara and walked off with the treasure hunter.

---

"So I guess he is still trying to figure out to get that machine to work?" Ben said as they donned airtight suits. "He always will, time travel is in that old mans blood." Abe said as he slid on the jumpsuit.

Decked out in full gear, they entered the clean room and began to take apart a three hundred year old Journal that (if the cover was to be believed) belonged to an Evelyn O'Connell of Hamanaptra fame.

"Evelyn O'Connell: Born Evelyn Carnahan in 1903 in London England to one Johnathan Carnahan, mother unknown." Abe recited the womans biography as the tape recorder hummed. "She married Richard O'Connell in 1926, had their son Alex O'Connell in the same year. Evelyn died in 1999, thirty years after husband and fourty years after her brother and famous casino owner Johnathan Carnahan, their son lives alone in a small hamlet just outside of London."

"Sounds like she led a good life." Ben said as he prepared the needed tools to examine the decrepit diary. Abe chuckled, "Oh she did, fighting an Egyptian High Priest named Imotep, battling the Army of Anubis, uncovering more artifacts than anyone ever will…"

Soon they were engulfed in their work, dipping the dry, brittle paper into a chemical dip to make it pliable, and then putting it under a barrage of lights to make the ink (even the tiniest drop) stand out brightly.

They didn't hear the alarms go off.

_The "Playroom"_

John Myers will never know what caused Lacey Sherman to suddenly and unthinkably begin to catch fire. Nor would he remember being sent through two sheets of plate glass, and landing somewhere down the hall with broken ribs and a broken arm.

---

Lacey Sherman didn't notice at first the grey flames sprouting from her filed down horns. She was too busy trying to stab a straw into her juice box as John encouraged her.

"Come on Lacey you can do it." He watched her try and stab the straw into the foil hole, but missing each time.

She missed again and grumbled with frustration and began to just randomly stab at the juice box. "Lacey no. No!" He stepped out of the chair and knelt down at her side and tried to keep her from hurting herself (even though she could probably stop a wrecking ball with her pinky finger.)

Just as John got to her, the flames sprouted from her horns and spread faster than John could scream, "Lacey no!" before being catapulted through plate glass and down the hall. That was when the alarms started.

---

Lacey ran from the room in a panic, grey fire spouting from her, "Mommy! Daddy! Abe! Help!" She screamed, storming down the hall at the speed of sound. She barreled down the hall, shrieking and leaving hot fire in her wake. She quickly saw the familiar, white heard head of Doc Brown stick his head out of his room and she barreled towards him, crying uncontrollably.

"AGGHHH!!!" Doc screamed, leaping out of her way. She screamed her way into his lab, crashing through tables, knocking over a six pack of Brisk Iced tea, and a autographed picture of Marty McFly, sending them all flying into the air as she began a unstoppable collision course with the Box.

"Oh no! No! Lacey DON'T!" Clara shouted, instinct overriding logic as she dashed to intercept the flaming demon before she collided with the Box.

Clara would be a nano second too late as Lacey leapt into the Box, whimpering and crying—just as the pack of Lipton Iced tea landed on the Enter button on the adjacent computer keyboard which was hooked up the computer which controlled the Box.

The doors to the Box closed and, incredibly—the upper and lower capacitors fired like there was nothing wrong with them. "No!" Clara and Emmett said at once, desperately working to get the Box open. "Not now of all the damn times!" Clara said as she ran to grab a crowbar.

5…

Emmett pounded at the keyboard, trying to override the system.

4…

Clara hefted the crowbar and charged towards the Box.

3…

Emmet pounded the keyboard as he began to shout incoherently.

2...

Clara stopped near the box and began to heft the crowbar.

1…

"AGGHHHH!!!!" Emmett screamed, just as the Box seemed to explode, blowing the doors off. Clara was sent flying by the blast, landing hard on her ass next to Emmett who still screamed at the computer.

_London: O'Connell Household, 1934._

Evelyn opened the door and immediately saw the dark skinned girl at her doorstep. "Who are you?" Evelyn said, crouching down to take a look at this girl. The girl smiled at her and held up a picture and said, "Daddy?"

She couldn't be sure. But that was Rick, younger of course but standing next to a woman she didn't recodnize. "RIICCKKKK!!!!!" Evelyn roared, grabbing the girl by the arm and pulling her into the house. "Richard James O'Connell you have a LOT of explaining to do-"

BOOM!!! BOOM!!! BOOM!!!! Evelyn was cut off by the grey fireball that crashed into her living room.


End file.
